Un ángel caído del cielo
by OriTen
Summary: Tenten és una estudiante que va al colegio como en un día cualquiera, pero puede que este día cambie por completo cuando vea, después de que sople un viento escalofriante, un chico de ojos perlados,de elegante mirada y aura helante. Nejiten. AU
1. You, my savior

**﻿Un ángel caído del cielo**

**-1-**

**You, my savior**

La chica paró momentáneamente a coger aire, la corrida que había hecho anteriormente la había dejado agotada. Se retiró una gota de sudor que le caía por el rostro y miró al gran edificio que tenía a unos metros.

Sí, quizás era una alumna modélica, guapa para muchos y encantadora para otros, inteligente y energética, y sobre todo leal a su palabra.

_-Sin embargo..._ - un leve suspiro se escapó de la boca de la chica.-_Igualmente__ soy un ser humano, algún defecto tenía que tener__.-_ pensó la chica para ella misma. -_Siempre llego tarde a los __sitios__...-_

La chica produjo una leve sonrisa dispuesta a continuar su corrida, le faltaba poco para llegar al aula, ya que ahora mismo se encontraba en el patio exterior de la escuela.

Seguramente nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese día sería diferente a los demás.

De repente un viento helado sopló de la nada haciendo que una hoja de su carpeta se le cayera torpemente al suelo.

Le recorrió un largo escalofrío por la espalda y pensó que era extraño que en plena primavera aun hubiera esos vientos, pero decidió no romperse la cabeza, el clima podía ser imprevisible.

La chica, sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó para coger la hoja, pero cuando su rostro miró nuevamente hacia arriba, observó a un chico que la miraba.

Su rostro blanquecino mostraba un ademán serio, y miraba a la chica de arriba abajo, y ella como una tonta, se había quedado observando sus ojos perlados como la luna.

El chico desprendía una aura helada, que atraía a la chica inconscientemente hacía él. Vestía ropas casuales, pero no tapaban su belleza y su elegancia aparentes.

De repente el chico mostró una media sonrisa contenida mientras apartaba con una mano, un conjunto de cabellos castaños que le caía por su rostro.

-¿De dónde ha salido?- se preguntó la chica sorprendida y también un poco desorientada.

-¿Tenten?-preguntó una chica que acababa de llegar. -¿Qué haces embobada? ¡Llegamos tarde!-

Tenten volteó a mirar a su compañera de clase como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. Y sin pensarlo, rápidamente, volvió a girar su rostro hacia donde estaba anteriormente situado el chico, cuando sintió nuevamente aquel viento helado.

Y el chico ya no estaba…

-¿Tenten quieres reaccionar?-preguntó su compañera de nuevo.

-Sakura…-dijo Tenten volteándose hacía su compañera.- ¿Has visto a un chico de pelo castaño largo que hace apenas unos segundos estaba situado allí?-y señaló el sitio donde había estado situado anteriormente el chico de ojos color perla.

La chica de pelo rosado miró hacía donde le señalaba con el dedo su amiga. Y confundida respondió:

-Yo no he visto nada Ten.-dijo Sakura mientras le tendía la mano a la chica.-Serán imaginaciones tuyas.-

-Puede ser…-dijo Tenten mientras cogía la mano de su compañera.-Pero fue tan real…-

La chica decidió hacer caso omiso a lo que había pasado anteriormente por la mañana y se concentró en pensar como haría para estudiar el examen que tenía para mañana de Historia. Aparte de hacer los deberes de castigo que le habían mandado la profesora por llegar tarde.

-¡Serán imaginaciones!- se repetía constantemente. –Sí ¡Imaginaciones mías!-

Ahora Tenten hacía su viaje de vuelta a casa, después del largo día, según ella, de escuela. Los pies se le movían solos ya acostumbrados al trayecto rutinario de cada día.

-Porque cada día es la misma historia…-dijo Tenten con un suspiro.-Casa, colegio, estudiar, casa, estudiar.-

Mientras iba pensado en sus cosas de repente observó que se encontraba sola en la calle.

_-¿Sola por las calles de Tokio?-_pensó temerosa Tenten. _-Imposible._ -con éstos pensamientos, involuntariamente, las piernas de la chica aceleraron su paso.

Pero se detuvo, cuando giro en una esquina, y vio delante de ella a un hombre portador de un cuchillo.

Terror, pánico, horror.

-¡Corre!-gritó una voz de repente, pero Tenten se pensó que era producto de su subconsciente a causa del miedo.

_-¿Por qué las piernas no me __responden?-_pensó Tenten temblando.- ¿_Por__ qué no puedo chillar?-_

El hombre estaba dispuesto a atacarla y alzó el cuchillo a lo alto. La chica solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe mientras suaves lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Sintió un viento helado flotar por su alrededor, un viento familiar, que ya había sentido antes.

Y no se sabe cómo, el chico misterioso de ojos color perla, cayó elegantemente, como si flotase, sobre el hombre armado. ¿De dónde cayó?

La chica miró hacia arriba, hacia el mar azul que todos los seres vemos cuando levantamos la cabeza.

-Ha caído del cielo…-dijo mientras volvía a posar su mirada encima del chico de ojos perla.

-Necia. -dijo al chico mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Tenten se frotó los ojos suavemente pensando que todo aquello era irreal, y que dentro de poco se despertaría.

-¿Qué eres?-preguntó la chica mientras levantaba el brazo entre ellos dos intentando crear una defensa invisible. El joven chico suspiró.

-Soy un ángel.-dijo el chico mirándola detenidamente. – Más bien dicho soy un arcángel. Mi nombre japonés es Neji, y mi misión se derrotar a Lucifer. -hizo una pausa y seguidamente continuó. -Éste hombre estaba poseído, te he intentado avisar, pero no reaccionabas.-

-¿Pretendes que me trague esta tontería?- preguntó Tenten mientras miraba como una pluma blanca caía al suelo.- Gracias para salvarme sin embargo... - la chica no pudo continuar diciendo nada más porque se había quedado ahogada en sus propias palabras.

Una pluma blanca... La chica miró seguidamente a Neji y efectivamente, del los hombros del joven chico, ahora se prolongaban dos grandiosas alas blancas.

-Lo volveré a repetir. -dijo Neji pausadamente.-Soy un arcángel y, a partir de hoy, seré tu ángel de la guardia. No hay peros que valgan, no dejaré que el demonio te ponga las manos encima.- y el ángel finalizó la frase mientras miraba a Tenten con una leve sonrisa encantadora.

_-Una sonrisa encantadora_.-pensó Tenten.-_pero helada…-_

* * *

Hola, bueno aquí os traigo una historia loca que escribí hace mucho tiempo, y aunque en principio puse otros nombres a los personajes, me base en mi pareja favorita para hacerla.

Es un A.U. (Universo Alterno) y espero que os haya gustado.

En principio si os gustara la idea podría seguir con el fic, y los capítulos los haría más largos, pero sino quedaría en un One Shot.

¡Espero que opinéis!

Besos.


	2. You, my dream

**-2-**

**You, my dream**

Aun recordaba el día en que le dijeron que se convertiría en su ángel guardián. Él, un arcángel, uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, rebajado a ese nivel, proteger y vigilar a una vida humana.

No quería hacer ese tipo de cometido, intentó negarse, pero no le permitieron cambios, y tuvo que hacerlo aunque fuera denigrante.

No entendía porque le habían puesto a vigilar a un ser humano de repente. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no conseguía descifrar el rompecabezas. Simplemente le habían dicho una cosa:

-Es única.-

Se preguntó cómo sería el sujeto al cual tendría que proteger. Se esperaba desde una persona de gran prestigio hasta una de más humilde y desamparada.

Pero aquello le dejó sin palabras y la deshonra se hizo presente. ¿Cómo podían haberle puesto a proteger a una persona como ella?

A una chica, una simple chica de instituto.

La furia le inundó por completo cuando se enteró y le costó asimilar y aceptar tal información.

Finalmente, resignado, empezó su cometido.

Observaba la chica día tras día, pero no veía nada de infrecuente en ella. Era una chica como todas las demás, preocupada por los exámenes y las notas, tenía sus amigos, parecía popular en la escuela, y era de familia adinerada.

Eso sí, se le hacía cómico que constantemente llegase tarde a todos los sitios.

Era una chica gentil y humilde. De carácter fuerte, aunque a veces un poco despistada. Cordial y simpática con las personas que la rodeaban.

Tenía una elegancia y belleza propias. Una chica pálida y delgada. Donde sus ojos achocolatados deslumbraban a cualquiera y que tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos arreglados moños.

Su nombre era Tenten.

Desde el cielo veía cada movimiento que hacía y, sin quererlo, cayó en una fascinación hacia ella.

Los días pasaban y verla desde allí arriba se le hacía pesado y aburrido, quería bajar a verla, sentirla más cerca.

Así que lo hizo, bajó a su encuentro.

Dio una ojeada al lugar donde se localizaba, el instituto. Ese día ella llegaba tarde, por supuesto, y otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico.

A su alrededor el viento soplaba suavemente, era una de sus peculiaridades, pero era un brisa que para los humanos podía llegar a ser tan fría como el mismo hielo.

Él la miraba intrigado y pensaba que podría pasar si la chica lo viera, que pasaría si se diera cuenta de que él existía y velaba por ella.

Pero esto nunca pasaría porque los ángeles son incorpóreos en la tierra, solo los arcángeles, si se les antoja y les es concedido, pueden llegar a ser visibles para los seres humanos.

Se le cayó una hoja de papel de repente, y Neji no pudo evitar pensar en lo torpe que llegaba a ser a veces esa chica.

Tenten, al elevar la cabeza, se quedó embobada en su dirección como si pudiera notarlo. Neji se quedó pasmado mirándola, hasta que sus ojos se juntaron, los achocolatados de ella y los perlados de él, y la chica se quedó paralizada contemplándolo.

Neji produjo una leve sonrisa al ver tal acontecimiento. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que ella era una pérdida de tiempo, pero estaba equivocado ¿Quién sino podría llegar a ver un arcángel sin que tuviera un don? Esa chica era diferente.

Decidió desaparecer por el momento, viendo la oportunidad de alejarse en cuando una amiga suya se acercó a hablarle.

Se fue, pero no advirtió que un aura maligna la asechaba.

Neji llegó en el momento justo y oportuno, ella se dirigía a casa, y de repente se había quedado sola. Empezó a caminar más rápido, podía ver su desesperación y su pánico en el rostro. Y en cuando vio al hombre que empuñaba el cuchillo a lo alto no pudo hacer nada, se había quedado estancada.

Él le dijo que corriera, sabía que la chica no podría hacer nada contra ese hombre armado. Y viendo como Tenten no reaccionaba decidió actuar por su cuenta.

Descendió de lo alto y neutralizó el ataque del hombre como si de un juego se tratase. Después le dio un golpe e hizo que se desmayase al instante.

Puso su atención en Tenten que lo miraba confundida y atemorizada. No se preguntó cómo llegó al estado de que le importase tanto esa insignificante chica como para preocuparse por su salud, él simplemente pensó en que lo primordial era saber si estaba bien.

La chica no parecía herida, pero supuso que ya no podría eludir más esa mirada que pedía respuestas.

Le contó todo, lo que era, y lo que tenía que hacer.

Él era un arcángel, y la tenía que proteger de ese mal que la acechaba, ese mal llamado Lucifer. Aun había muchas preguntas por responder, pero conseguiría respuestas, y lo haría estando con ella.

Porque ella era única, era diferente.

**00000**

El ruido semejante a una maldición rutinaria para ella la despertó. La chica levantó la mano y con ella empezó a buscar ese reloj que le hacía el sueño imposible. Apagó el oso de peluche y su libreta, hasta que en el lado izquierdo encontró el detestado despertador.

Se despertó confundida y desorientada, se podía oír su respiración entrecortada. Todo había sido un sueño, no había duda, pero igualmente para ella había sido demasiado real.

Un chico irreal que bajaba del cielo para salvarla, un ángel protector que la resguardaba de cualquier peligro con la gentileza y preocupación fundidas en sus perlados ojos.

Demasiado ficticio.

Se quitó la sabana de encima y con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie al instante. Giró la cabeza levemente para mirar su enemigo mortal y la sorpresa la invadió de golpe.

Ese día no llegaba tarde.

_-¡Siii!-_pensó eufórica Tenten mientras las ganas de llorar de felicidad rondaban por sus ojos.- _¡Son las siete en punto!-_

Se fue a poner el uniforme del instituto. Este era de color marrón con toques beige. Se peinó con sus habituales moños, cogió su mochila y se fue a desayunar tranquilamente.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos dando leves saltos, la costumbre de hacer esto nunca la perdía. Llegó hasta la cocina y miró con detalle la estancia. Una gran cocina con todos los electrodomésticos usuarios para esta, un gran horno, un lavavajillas, dos neveras con sus respectivos congeladores, y un microondas encima de una encimera. Una gran mesa con sus respectivas sillas adornaban el espacio central de la cocina. Echó un vistazo a esa mesa con añoranza, echaba de menos ver a su madre preparar el desayuno o ver a su padre leyendo el diario con su taza de café en la mano. No es que fuera huérfana, pero sus padres se fueron a vivir a Francia por asuntos de trabajo el año pasado y Tenten decidió quedarse en Japón. Ya tenía diecisiete años, así que no le importaba cuidar de ella misma.

Desayunó dos tostadas untadas con mermelada de fresa y después de dejarlo todo limpio se dirigió hacia el instituto. Después de unas calles caminando Tenten se encontró con Sakura.

-Konichiwa Tenten.-saludó Sakura energéticamente.

- Ohai Gozaimas Sakura.-le dijo Tenten mientras se ponía al lado de la pelirrosa.

-Veo que hoy llegas temprano, vaya carrerita la de ayer, ¿eh?-dijo Sakura riendo.

-Hai, gomenne, por mi culpa tu también llegaste tarde.-dijo Tenten mientras bajaba la cabeza arrepentida.

-No pasa nada Ten igualmente ya llegaba tarde.-dijo Sakura intentando animar a la chica de pelo castaño. Tenten sonrió al oír el comentario de Sakura, sabía que ella nunca haría nada para que se sintiera mal, por eso era una de sus mejores amigas, igual que Ino y Hinata.

-Por cierto.-dijo de repente Sakura.- ¿Qué te pasó exactamente ayer por la mañana? Estuviste muy rara…-

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la chica extrañada, pero entonces Tenten lo recordó todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se acordó de que había visto al chico de ojos perlados mirándola durante la mañana al lado del instituto. También como la había salvado de su agresor, y además recordó todo lo que le había dicho, lo que era él y su cometido. ¿No había sido un sueño? Tenten miró a Sakura asustada y perdida, pero lo supo disimular rápidamente, ya que no quería preocupar a su amiga.-No sé Sakura, supongo que fue el sol que me afectó un poco, ya sabes que soy un poco sensible a los cambios de temperatura.-

-Mm…puede ser, pero que vieras a un chico que no estaba… eso parece ser por otra cosa.-dijo Sakura mientras reía y le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga. Tenten se puso levemente colorada pero lo disimuló girando su cabeza.

-No digas tonterías, no estoy tan desesperada como para imaginarme tíos.-dijo riendo ella también.

-Pues eso no es lo que me pareció ayer.-dijo Sakura estallando de risa.

Las dos amigas continuaron charlando y haciendo bromas hasta que llegaron al instituto. Tenten fijó la vista donde había visto al supuesto ángel. Pero no encontró nada. Debería de haber estado aliviada, pero no lo estuvo. Quería volver a ver a ese chico, quería que su vida no fuera lo mismo cada día, quería un poco de emoción, no una vida rutinaria. Pero parecía que aquello no iría a cambiar de ningún modo.

- Ohai Gozaimas Sakura, Tenten.-dijo Ino que se había acercado a ellas.- ¿Tenten te pasa algo?-

Tenten reaccionó y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

-Iie Ino, es que estaba en mi mundo.-

Las tres amigas se fueron hasta su clase, en la primera hora les tocaba matemáticas, asignatura que Tenten odiaba profundamente. Se fue a sentar en su pupitre después de saludar a todos los de su aula, pero cuando miró por la ventana se quedó paralizada. El corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente y sus ojos atónitos se quedaron viendo al gran árbol que se encontraba al lado del recinto.

-Tenten-san, ¿Va algo mal?-dijo Naruto, un chico rubio que se sentaba en un pupitre cerca de Tenten.

-N-no Naruto-kun.-dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y disimuladamente miraba de reojo al gran árbol.

-¡Ah! Ya veo, te gusta el árbol, ¿no?-dijo Naruto sonriendo alegremente.-A mi también, hay que respetar a la naturaleza' ttebayo.-

-Claro.-dijo Tenten intentando dar por terminada la conversación de su compañero.

Pero aunque hubiera terminado la conversación ahora tenía miedo de volver a mirar hacia el gran árbol, su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo rápido, demasiado apresurado.

-Tenten.-dijo una voz cálida en su oído.

Dio un brinco en su asiento. Diversas personas se giraron a mirarla, pero ella simplemente se tapó con el libro de matemáticas. Sabía que era real lo que había visto pero ahora no quería creerlo. ¿Querer salir de la rutina? Jamás. Ahora negaba rotundamente lo que había pensado anteriormente.

Por su sorpresa la voz no volvió a llamarla nuevamente. ¿Se había ido?

Giró la cabeza levemente y miró nuevamente hacia el árbol, y allí estaba. El chico de cabello castaño largo, vestido con ropa informal que le hacían ver encantador, con sus ojos color luna y su mirada fría y distante, aunque altamente seductora. Se encontraba sentado en una de las gigantescas ramas del árbol, con una postura despreocupada y miraba directamente a la chica de ojos color chocolate.

Sus ojos se entrelazaron y el chico formo una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Tenten muy flojito, más para ella misma que para él, pero para el chico no pasó desapercibido ese comentario.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-dijo el chico en la mente de Tenten como había hecho anteriormente al llamarla por su nombre.

Tenten lo miró confundida, se encontraba a diversos metros del chico, era imposible que la hubiera escuchado. Pensó en lo que dijo, quería hablar con ella y no hacía broma, pudo ver la seriedad que reflejaban sus ojos. De repente una ráfaga de viento atravesó la clase, y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, ese había sido un viento demasiado helador por el mes en que estaban. Entonces un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza, había pasado igual la otra vez que lo vio, el aire se había vuelto más frío y escalofriante.

-¿Cuando?-dijo Tenten directamente y con todo su valor posado en su voz para que esta no se hiciera añicos con el aire.

-Espérame debajo de este árbol cuando terminen tus clases. Te estaré esperando.-dijo el chico de ojos color perla.

-Pero…-dijo Tenten que accidentalmente había subido el tono de su voz mientras se levantaba de su pupitre. Miró a la rama perpleja, pero el chico ya no estaba.

-Perdone Tenten-san, ¿Ay algún problema?-preguntó el profesor que se encontraba al lado de la castaña.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tenten confundida.

-Que si tiene algún problema…como se ha levantado de repente en mi clase.-dijo el profesor y la fulminó con la mirada severamente.

-Gomenasai.-dijo Tenten totalmente roja de la vergüenza mientras se disculpaba al profesor por haber interrumpido su clase.

-Sabe que va mal en esta asignatura Tenten-san.-empezó a decir el profesor.-Debería prestar más atención la próxima vez y no adormecerse en sus pensamientos. Lo siento pero está castigada, al pasillo.-y seguidamente señaló a la puerta.

-Hai…-dijo Tenten mientras agachaba la cabeza arrepentida y se dirigía fuera del aula. Se apoyó en la pared y miró a través de la ventana el cielo azul que se mostraba ante ella.- ¿Qué me esperará a partir de ahora?-se preguntó temerosa.

Y un nombre se le vino a la cabeza. Ese chico, ese ángel, lo que fuese…su nombre lo podía recordar perfectamente. Se lo había dicho antes.

-Neji.-

* * *

Seguramente se esperaban más por el tiempo que hace que no actualizo, que sepan que lo entiendo.

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia de mi cabecita, es la primera vez que pongo palabras en japonés en los diálogos, me gustaría que me dijeseis si os gusta más así o todo en español, en este caso lo cambiaría.

Nada más, solo agradecer por sus comentarios a:

_Vistoria_

_Chica-anime 4ever_

_Park Ji Sang_

_yop!_

_one-san_

_Aliciajm_

_tenten_and_neji_forever_

_azul_

_NerwenInWonderland_

También agradezco a todo aquel que lee mi historia.

Esté donde esté.


End file.
